A Flor e a Espada
by Kasumi o.o
Summary: Num mundo antigo onde a magia e a supertição reinavam, uma mulher deve aprender as leis dos homens. Será?
1. Default Chapter

A Flor e a Espada Raffaela Tang  
  
1° Capitulo  
  
**** Realeza ****  
  
Existiam há muitos anos atrás, cinco reinos que eram praticamente os que dominavam o mundo. O cinco° reino era o do Oeste, um reino de pessoas de bem e muito receptivas, o quatro° reino era o do Leste, reinado por pessoas com grandes poderes e ambições, o três° reino era o do Sul, um reino muito pacifico e com grandes feiticeiros, o dois° reino era à parte de discórdias e guerras, suas terras eram disputadas tanto por demônios e humanos como elfos e outras criaturas mágicas, o reino do Norte e, o um° reino era o que, entre guerras obteve mais conquistas era um reino sábio e muito poderoso, o nome do um° reino era "A Grande Torre" pois seu castelo era uma enorme torre iluminada que se via de todos os reinos.  
  
Reino do Sul –  
Voz: Já que não quer fazer por mim, faça por papai.  
A menina que estava irritada e quase correndo para sair do escritório  
parou de repente.  
Jovem: Não ouse colocar nosso pai nisso Toya.  
Toya: Não a como Sakura, ele me fez jurar que, cuidaria de você.  
Sakura: Cuidar de mim não quer dizer obrigar a me casar.  
Toya: SAKURA! Você sabe que é a lei. Você é princesa e deve se casar ao  
completar 18 anos.  
Sakura: Essas leis... São injustas, eu não quero me casar.  
Toya: Eu não quero um monte de coisas kaiju, mas nascemos em posições  
privilegiadas...  
Sakura: Eu sei... Temos certas obrigações... Odeio quando você fala as  
coisas que papai costumava dizer.  
Toya: Vamos kaiju,no mês do seu aniversario daremos uma grande festa.  
Você já poderia ir se preparando, sabe eu vou deixar você escolher um  
noivo.  
Sakura: Mesmo? o . o  
Toya: Hei, eu disse escolher agora se vou aceitar já é outra historia.  
  
A Grande Torre – Reino Central –  
  
Jovem: E o ponto é que? ¬¬  
Jovem2: Eles não deveriam ter feito isso Eriol. A vida é minha, eu quero  
escolher.  
Eriol: Mas não é para isso que vai acontecer à festa da próxima semana?  
Jovem2: Sim, mas...  
Eriol: Mas?  
Jovem2: Eles disseram que as relações com o reino do Leste estão em queda  
e, para ter garantia de um tratado de paz, eu devo me casar com a futura  
imperatriz de lá.  
Eriol: Mas é a Jun Yo, ela é uma gata Shoran.  
Shyaoran: Eu sei, mas ela não é o que eu quero. Meu, eu vou ter que  
agüenta-la para o resto da vida.  
Eriol: Xii, ela não é uma pessoa muito agradável, mas você sabe né? Em  
boca fechada não entra mosca.  
Shyaoran: Que? ¬¬  
Eriol: Que ela é muito gostosa, mas quando abre a boca... Ai ai sai de  
perto.  
Shyaoran: Não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo com você Eriol. Raios! Eu  
nem queria me casar.  
Eriol: Oras Shoran, você nasceu numa posição privilegiada, é claro que  
tem suas responsabilidades.  
Shyaoran: Eu sei Eriol, eu sei.  
  
************************  
Por ordem da Família Imperial Li, as jovens de todos os reinos estão  
convidadas a comparecerem ao 20° aniversário do Jovem Imperador.  
Atenciosamente Yelan Li.  
Imperatriz Suprema.``  
  
- Reino do Sul –  
  
Tomoyo: Então nós vamos?  
Toya: Acho que sim, vai ser bom para a Sakura, ela vai conhecer homens  
importantes e ter oportunidades de escolha.  
Tomoyo: Aii Toya, você é um ótimo irmão.  
Toya: Isso quer dizer que eu não sou um bom esposo? – disse se  
aproximando da mulher.  
Tomoyo: Mas é claro que não seu bobo – respondeu sendo abraçada pelo  
marido - você é o melhor esposo do mundo.  
Toya: Ah agora sim – disse beijando o pescoço da esposa que soltava um  
gemido baixo.  
Tomoyo: Eu te amo Toya.  
Toya: Eu também – sussurrou.  
Toya estava prensando Tomoyo contra a parede e a beijando apaixonadamente  
quando...  
Sakura: Eu não vou.  
Tomoyo e Toya separaram-se assustados.  
Tomoyo: Sa-Sakura  
Sakura: Não vou nessa festa estúpida, não quero ir. – Disse entrando no  
escritório.  
Toya: Mas kaiju nós temos que ir e, já que vamos, você pode aproveitar  
para conhecer...  
Sakura: Não... E se eu for irei somente para conhecer a grande torre,  
pois nunca estive lá. Ao proferir estas palavras, saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força.  
Toya: Hunf... Essa minha irmã viu...  
Tomoyo: Acalme-se querido tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim.  
  
Os dias foram se passando, enquanto os empregados da Grande Torre estavam  
trabalhando feitos loucos para a grandiosa festa, Toya tentava convencer  
Sakura a escolher um noivo na festa, mas agora tudo parecia estar dando  
certo, Sakura parecia estar amolecendo, assim como os Anciões da Grande  
Torre.  
  
Ancião: Bom, só estamos dizendo que ela a mais digna, mas a escolha é  
sua.  
Shyaoran: Obrigado por me entender Xion Hop  
Xion Hop: Mas que fique bem claro... Só aceitaremos sua escolha se a  
moça se demonstrar digna de tal posição que ira exercer.  
Shyaoran: Sim, eu já entendi.  
Xion Hop: Muito bem, então não a mais nada a ser discutido. Pode se  
retirar agora jovem Shyaoran.  
  
Eriol: E então Shoran? O que eles disseram?  
Shyaoran: Que eu posso escolher.  
Eriol: Nossa, parabéns amigo, fico feliz por sua conquista.  
Shyaoran: É só que... Eles devem gostar da minha escolha por que se não  
nada feito, ai irei mesmo me casar com Jun Yo.  
Eriol: Ah isso não vai ser difícil, qualquer moça é mais agradável que  
ela.  
Shyaoran: Nem me lembre Eriol.  
Eriol: Mas acho melhor você ir se preparando.  
Shyaoran: Ahn? Por que?  
Eriol: Você tem que estar preparado, melhor começar a se arrumar agora.  
Shyaoran: Ora francamente Eriol, é coisa de mulher ficar se arrumando o  
dia inteiro.  
Eriol: Hum... Entendo, mesmo que essa pessoa esteja atrasada para uma  
reunião com os lideres das Armadas Nacionais?  
Shyaoran: O QUE? Ah não, por kami minha mão via me matar. Porque não me  
avisou antes.  
Eriol: Bom eu i...  
Shyaoran: Ah deixa para lá.  
  
***Continua***  
  
Nhai gentyyy non reclamem please é a minha primeira fic... e olha que eu  
não escrevo bem então.. não esperem muito. Mas eu to mo animada com essa  
fic.. espero que de certinho, tenho planos para ela huuuua ¬¬ risada  
maléfica mo mal feita hauahu =p  
Espero que vocês comentem para me dar mais idéias e para me ajudar né...  
e sempre bom saber o que acham da historia  
Kissus para todos  
Raffa-Chan ^.^ 


	2. Encontros

A Flor e a Espada Raffaela  
  
2° Capitulo  
******Encontros******  
  
Sakura: Nossa, mas é lindo – Disse boquiaberta. Tomoyo: Eles se superaram na decoração. Toya: Ei vocês vamos logo, é deselegante chegar atrasado. Tomoyo: Estamos indo Toya – sorriu para o marido e olhou para Sakura - Você vem? Sakura: Daqui a pouco eu irei, podem ir na frente. Sakura observou Toya e Tomoyo caminharem até uma grande e bela escadaria. Reparou em como o irmão sorria na companhia de seu esposa. * É isso o que eu quero para mim* Pensava. Resolveu dar uma volta no palácio após um longo e demorado suspiro. * Como é lindo* pensava * A decoração é perfeita* pensou ao olhar para o belo jardim a sua frente. Sakura: Esse lugar é lindo – disse contemplando a bela e grande cerejeira a sua frente. Voz: Quem está ai? Sakura assustou-se estava tão distraída, mas e agora? O que faria? Não era certo uma dama andar sozinha por ai muito menos em lugares estranhos. Sakura: Ahn... me desculpe, eu só estava tomando um ar – disse olhando para os próprios pés. Voz: É, você teve uma boa idéia, está insuportavelmente chato lá dentro. Sakura sentiu o dono da bela voz... opa de onde veio esse bela? ...chegar mais perto. Ficou um pouco com medo de olhar para ele já que este já estava bem próximo a ela. Sakura pensava em sair correndo, mas foi surpreendida, o jovem pegou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o ergueu a única coisa que Sakura teve tempo de fazer foi tampar seu rosto com as mãos. "Enquanto estiver por lá, evite olhar acima dos homens ou olha-los por muito tempo, os costumes daquela terra são diferentes dos nossos." Sakura se lembrou do que Tomoyo havia lhe dito. Voz: Por que escondes teu rosto? Não tenha medo. Ele era tão gentil e tinha uma linda voz mas, Sakura não sabia o que fazer, sentia vontade de sair correndo para bem perto de sue irmão e não sair de lá tão cedo. O jovem estava em silencio observando Sakura. Voz: Por favor me desculpe. Não queria incomoda-la senhorita, com sua licença. Sakura ouviu os passos do jovem que estava a sua frente * jovem * pensou, tinha voz de m homem isso sim, e que voz.  
************* Tomoyo: Sakura aonde você esteve todo esse tempo? Toya já estava a ficar preocupado. Sakura: Estava tomando um ar Tomoyo. Tomoyo a olhou desconfiada. Tomoyo: Sei, ar. Toya: Ainda bem que você voltou – disse se aproximando das duas – Venha comigo. Sakura: Ahn? Para onde? – dizia Sakura sendo completamente ignorada pelo irmão, ao olhor para Tomoyo para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo a ouvi dizer "Boa sorte ". * Boa sorte? Para que? *  
*************** Sakura: Não. Toya: Mas Sakura. Sakura: Não, não e hm deixe-me pensar... NÃO. Toya: Vamos Sakura, é só para representar nosso reino. Sakura: Então que a Tomoyo represente, ela que é a imperatriz. Toya: Mas você é a princesa, e a Tomoyo é minha esposa. Sakura: E daí? Toya: ¬¬ E daí que a jovem deve ser solteira. Sakura: Olha Toya eu não vou entendeu? NÃO vou.  
*************** "E agora Vossa Alteza Real ira começar o Baile de Gala iniciando assim a festa. Abrira o salão dançando com as princesas dos quatro reinos importantes de nossas terras. Apresentando a jovem Jun Yo, filha de Jun Pei e Rei Yo, imperadores do Reino Leste."  
Voz:Nossa, ela é linda – Disse um jovem.  
Voz2: É sim – respondeu outra – e você, o que acha?  
Sakura: Ahn? A sim, é sim ^.^ - respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo.  
* Ai o Toya me paga. Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso, ai que raiva *  
Voz: A musica acabou, de quem será a vez agora?  
Voz2: Fique quieta o maestro já ira anunciar.  
* Ai como essas meninas são superficiais, nem conhecem o Imperador e  
mesmo assim querem se casar com ele. Eu não entendo, como casar com  
alguém que você nem conhece? Ou ama? * Pensava Sakura.  
"Apresentando agora a jovem Maily Ung, filha de Minna Lee e Hão Lee,  
imperadores do Reino Oeste "  
Maily: Ai sou eu – disse a garota saindo da sala onde se encontravam as  
princesas – Boa sorte para mim e meus pêsames as que ficam.  
Voz: Convencida. – Disse agora a única garota que fazia companhia para  
Sakura - E nem é tão bela, você não concorda?  
Sakura: É né? – Respondeu sem graça.  
Sakura ouviu palmas, isso significava que a valsa tinha acabado, seria  
ela a próxima? Estava começando a ficar nervosa.  
"Com muito prazer e orgulho lhes apresento a jovem Sakura Kinomoto,  
filha da graciosa Nadeshiko Amamya e de Fushitaka Kinomoto, jaz  
imperadores o Reino Sul. Devemos a jovem Nadeshico o agradecimento por  
suas grandes obras musicais e, ao senhor Fushitaka, a vida de nosso nobre  
imperador Shang Li."  
Sakura e Toya ficaram emocionados, cada um a sua maneira. Sakura até se  
esqueceu da raiva do irmão e de que estava um pouco nervosa com tudo  
aquilo. Sai da sala dando num pequeno corredor e, ao chegar no final  
deste, se deparou com uma escada que levava ao salão e, no final desta  
havia um homem a sua espera. Quando faltavam dois degraus para pisar no  
chão o jovem levantou o rosto e dirigiu seu olhar para os belos olhos de  
Sakura. Parecia que o mundo a volta de Sakura havia desaparecido, seu  
coração começou a bater mais rápido. * Ai por Kami, o que está  
acontecendo comigo? * pensava, ficando completamente vermelha ao sentir o  
toque suave dos lábios do belo jovem a sua frente e lhe dirigindo ao  
centro do salão.  
Jovem: Primeira vez num Baile de Gala?  
Sakura: Uhum. – afirmava sem levantar a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha do  
jovem vê-la vermelha.  
O jovem deu uma gostosa risada e a parou a sua frente. Entrelaçou os  
dedos da mão esquerda nos de Sakura e, com a direita puxou-a para mais  
perto pela cintura. A musica começou e o jovem foi guiando Sakura a dar  
rodopios e passos ágeis pelo salão, mas algo o estava incomodando, a  
jovem a sua frente, a bela senhorita Kinomoto lhe parecia estranhamente  
familiar, então...  
Jovem: Por que escondes teu rosto? Não tenha medo – Disse tendo a reação  
que esperava, Sakura levantou o rosto e o encarou assustada.  
Sakura: O estranho do Jardim.  
  
Continua ____  
  
Ai gente.. Meu esse capitulo ta mo enrolação.. ai ai ¬¬ mas é a vida né.  
Meu quero agradecer a três pessoas muito agradáveis i simpáticas q  
comentaram no primeiro capitulo para a Raissa Potter, valeu pelo aviso  
tya podi dexa que eu irei corrigir nas próximas \o/ , Carol Higurashi Li  
brigadinha pelos elogios tya ^^ e queria manda um bjaum para minha xará  
Rafa Himura ^.^  
Ate a próxima amiguinhos XD 


	3. Troca de Olhares

A Flor e a Espada Raffaela  
  
3° Capitulo  
  
*******Troca de Olhares*******  
  
Sakura não conseguia acreditar *Mas que coisa* sem saber aonde enfiar a cara. Jovem: Agora sei porque gostou tanto da cerejeira do jardim.  
  
Sakura: O que?  
  
Jovem: Seu nome... Sakura é flor de cerejeira.  
  
Sakura: Sim (disse agora olhando diretamente para o jovem com um sorriso) era a flor favorita de minha mãe.  
  
*Seu nome é perfeito assim como você* pensava o jovem, ele estava completamente viciado naquela piscina esverdeada, ficaria ali perdido a eternidade se fosse preciso.  
  
Sakura: Ahn.. Senhor Imperador? (perguntou meio envergonhada pelos olhares que estava recebendo de seu acompanhante).  
  
Jovem: Senhor? (disse acordando do transe). Que eu saiba é a partir dos quarenta que se torna um senhor e, que eu me lembre, estou fazendo vinte anos.  
  
Sakura: Ai me desculpe, é que... Bem eu queria...  
  
Jovem: Você queria? Pode falar (disse curioso).  
  
Sakura: Qual é seu nome heim? . .  
  
O jovem quase caiu para trás, começou a rir como nunca havia feito, isso assustou e surpreendeu seus familiares.  
  
Sakura: Ah me desculpe, é que eu só sei o nome da sua família... ¬¬ qual é a graça?  
  
Jovem: HAHAHA... Como você é engraçada. (o.o cara da Sakura) Muito bem Senhorita Kinomoto...  
  
Sakura: Por favor, apenas Sakura.  
  
Jovem: Syaoran Li.  
  
Sakura fez uma cara de ´´A ta``. Deram uma ultima rodopiada e a musica acabou.  
  
Syaoran: Foi um prazer dançar com você Sakura (disse fazendo reverencia enquanto sentia o calor das belas mãos da jovem a sua frente).  
  
Sakura: Igualmente Syaoran ^.^ (disse com um lindo sorriso).  
  
*Como é bom ouvi-la dizer meu nome, aqueles lábios rosados, como queria...* parou de pensar ao ser interrompido.  
  
Senhor: Deve esperar a próxima jovem Alteza.  
  
Syaoran: Caro, claro (disse voltando ao pé da escada).  
********************** Tomoyo: Ai Sakura você estava linda.  
  
Sakura: Ai Tomoyo ^.^- ... Ué, onde está o Toya?  
  
Tomoyo: Foi conversar com os Generais, logo deve estar de volta.  
  
Sakura: Claro.  
  
A valsa começou a tocar novamente, Syaoran começou a dançar com a ultima jovem.  
  
Tomoyo: Olhe Sakura, é Jien Pen do Norte. Ai aquela garota... blá blá blá  
  
Mas não era nela que estava a atenção de Sakura, ela estava a reparar no jovem imperador, como era belo e agradável, mas tinha algo estranho...  
  
Tomoyo: Ainda bem que Toya escolheu a mim porque...  
  
Parecia que ele...  
  
Sakura: ...está a procurar algo...  
  
Tomoyo: Você acha? Bom seu irmão sempre fora aventureiro...  
  
*Mas o que??* pensava Sakura acompanhando o casal.  
  
*Onde ela está?* pensava Syaoran *Não pode ter desaparecido*.  
  
Tomoyo: Venha Sakura, quero olhar mais de perto a cara dessa sem-vergonha.  
  
Sakura: Ahn?  
  
Tomoyo: Achava que ia se casar com o MEU Toya, coitada.  
  
Ficaram de pé ao lado da orquestra. O casal que estava a valsar passou dando uma bela rodopiada. Foi quando aconteceu, Syaoran sentiu um cheiro de flores do campo, era o cheiro mais reconfortante que já sentira e, ao virar o rosto na tal direção, ele os encontrou, os mais belos olhos verdes que já vira na vida.  
* Lá esta ela * pensou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Sakura estava hipnotizada por olhos cor de chocolate, penetrantes e  
carismáticos. Parecia que a festa não existia muito menos os  
convidados.Naquela troca de olhares o mundo parou.  
  
Tomoyo: Olha Sakura o Toya esta chegando. (disse acenando para o marido)  
Sakura?  
Olho para a jovem e viu que seus olhos e atenção estavam em outra  
direção, acompanho o olhar de Sakura onde encontrou um outro olhar que  
parecia tão perdido quanto o de Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: Ah então é nele que esta sua atenção? Ele é muito belo. Syaoran fora chamado por um jovem para se unir a ele num brinde interrompendo assim o contato visual.  
  
Sakura: O que? (disse olhando Tomoyo).  
  
Tomoyo: Eu disse que ele é muito belo.  
  
Sakura corou instantaneamente ( hauahau parece coisa de miojo XD ). Sakura: Não é isso... (disse num sussurro).  
  
Toya: Quem é muito belo? (perguntou se aproximando das duas, acompanhado de um belo jovem).  
  
Sakura: Er...  
  
Tomoyo: O jardim. (disse num sobressalto) O jardim é realmente lindo.  
  
Sakura: Isso ^.^  
  
Toya: ¬¬ Sei... Mas então... Yukito está é minha esposa Tomoyo. (disse passando o braço pela cintura da esposa).  
  
Yukito: Encantado Vossa Alteza. (disse prestando reverencia).  
  
Toya: E esta é minha irmã Sakura.  
  
Yukito: Encantado Princesa. (disse beijando suavemente a mão de Sakura).  
  
Sakura: Idem. (respondeu com a mesma animação que observar um molusco)  
  
Toya: Sakura, Yukito é o líder das forças Armadas daqui da Grande Torre.  
  
Tomoyo: Nossa, deve ser um trabalho incrível. (disse cutucando uma Sakura pouco interessada).  
  
Yukito: Realmente é um trabalho fascinante.  
  
Após esse comentário o grupo permaneceu em silencio, mas foi um silencio incomodo. Ao ver Sakura dar um longo suspiro Toya teve uma idéia.  
  
Toya: É a primeira vez de Sakura aqui no palácio central, você poderia leva- la ao jardim, ela ama flores. O que acha Tsukishiro?  
  
Sakura: Toya não... (foi delicadamente interrompida ao ver Yukito pegar sua mão).  
  
Yukito: Será um prazer Alteza. (disse prestando reverencia a Tomoyo e Toya).  
  
Passado um tempo no jardim...  
  
Yukito: Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?  
  
Sakura: Claro ^.^  
  
Yukito: Então, com sua licença.  
  
Sakura observou Yukito entrar no palácio. * Finalmente só * pensou levantando do banco onde esteve a conversar com Yukito. Começou a andar sem rumo pelo belo jardim, era incrível como se sentia mais leve perto das flores.  
  
Sakura: Senhor Tsukishiro? Disse após ouvir um barulho.  
  
Sakura: Tem alguém ai?  
  
Ninguém respondeu. Sakura ouviu o som de passos apresados, provavelmente a pessoa estava se afastando.  
  
Sakura: Ei espere. ( disse seguindo o som de passos).  
  
Continua ____  
  
Nuxaaaaaaaaaaaaa meu esse capitulo ta mo bobo, desculpa gente é q eu ainda to pegando a manha... e também quero me desculpar pelo segundo capitulo, ainda estou aprendendo a mexer aqui =p Quero pedir desculpas também pela demora e agradecer pelo apoio de pessoas muito fofinhas q me ajudam com suas reviews... Bom espero q gostem, mas eu não só muito criativa =p Kissus p minha xará.. Rafinha brigada pelo apoio e sua fic nova esta muito legal E, um bjaum para Carol ela é muito fofinha =***** 


	4. A Sós

A Flor e a Espada Raffaela  
  
4° Capitulo  
  
********A Sós********  
  
Sakura: Ei não me ouviu? Espera.  
* Droga eu e minha curiosidade* Sakura continuou seguindo o som, estava  
cada vez mais distante parecia que entrara numa trilha.  
* Com esse vestido não vou alcança-lo nunca *  
De repente os sons de passos pararam.  
  
Sakura: Ótimo, alem de perder a pessoa me perdi nesse jardim.  
  
Estava resmungando quando ouviu um pequeno barulho.  
  
Sakura: Água tem água aqui perto. (disse começando a procurar)  
  
Chegou a uma parede de arvores.  
  
Sakura: A água esta atrás delas.  
  
Tentou de todas as maneiras passar entre as arvores, só que as brechas  
eram muito pequenas. * Droga * Pensou Sakura que havia tropeçado em algo  
e caído numa poça de lama.  
  
Sakura: Perfeito, era o que estava faltando.  
  
Disse chutando o pedaço de madeira em que tropeçou ao fazer isso percebeu  
que havia uma descida para as raízes das arvores, parecia-se com uma  
gruta. Sakura foi caminhando cuidadosamente ate passar a pequena gruta  
que as raízes formavam. Ficou encantada com a visão que teve.  
O lugar era perfeito tinha uma pequena cachoeira que enfeitava um lindo  
lago cercado de lindas flores e grandes árvores.  
  
Sakura: Que lindo.  
  
Sakura estava andando distraída ( ¬¬ novidade ) que não percebeu a  
pequena decida e, como resultado ( adivinha x.x ) tomou um belo tombo.  
  
Voz: Você está bem?  
  
Sakura olhou para cima e encontrou um lindo par de olhos ambarinos lhe  
olhando com preocupação.  
  
Sakura: O que você acha Li? (disse tentando se levantar).  
  
Syaoran: Deixe-me ajuda-la senhorita.  
  
Disse estendendo o braço para levantar Sakura, mas ele acabou  
escorregando e caindo junto a ela na poça de lama.  
  
Sakura: HÁ HA HÁ... (apertava a barriga de tanto rir)  
  
Syaoran: Do que esta rindo mulher?  
  
Sakura: HÁ HÁ... Seu rosto... HÁ HÁ... está coberto de lama... HÁ HÁ.  
  
Syaoran estava impressionado com essa jovem ela o tratava como uma pessoa  
normal, ela não o tratava como o Imperador Li, mas simplesmente como  
Syaoran. Ou ela era uma peça rara ou uma artista de primeira.  
  
Syaoran: Você não está em boas condições para falar de mim, seu rosto  
está bem pior.  
  
Sakura levantou-se e começou a lavar o rosto no pequeno rio que ali  
tinha.  
  
Syaoran: Como é bela.  
  
Sakura: O que disse? (perguntou ao levantar-se encarando o jovem).  
  
Syaoran: Eu disse...  
  
Mas foi interrompido.  
  
Voz: Sakura... Senhorita Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Essa não, me esqueci do senhor Tsukishiro. (disse indo a direção  
à passagem das árvores).  
  
Syaoran: Espere... Sakura.  
  
Sakura saiu numa velocidade impressionante.  
  
Yukito: Ah Senhorita Sakura estava preocupado.  
  
Sakura: Arf... Arf... Me de-desculpe Senhor Tsukishiro, eu me perdi no  
bosque e... (parou de falar ao perceber que Syaoran não estava atrás  
dela)  
  
Yukito: Posso ver. (disse reparando no vestido sujo de Sakura).  
  
Sakura: Er... eu cai numa poça de lama.  
  
Yukito: Venha Princesa, vamos procurar uma camareira para ajuda-la a se  
limpar sim?  
  
Sakura fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e passou a seguir Yukito. Até que  
bateu em algo.  
  
Sakura: Ai Yukito por que parou de repente? (perguntou com a mão no  
nariz) Por que está ajoelhado? – . –  
  
Yukito: Princesa, preste reverencia a Grande imperatriz.  
  
Sakura deu uma olhada na senhora a sua frente, era uma bela mulher Yelan  
Li, tinha longos e belos cabelos negros como as trevas e olhos  
ameaçadores e sábios.  
  
Sakura: Alteza. (disse prestando reverencia).  
  
Yelan: O que houve com vossa roupa, Princesa do Sul?  
  
Yukito: Ela tropeçou numa poça de lama Vossa Majestade.  
  
Yelan: Compreendo, peço permissão ao seu noivo para lhe trocar.  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ Ele não é meu noivo.  
  
Yukito: Como desejar, Vossa Majestade.  
  
Yelan fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça e começou a entrar no  
palácio sendo seguida por Sakura. Sakura foi levada para um lindo quarto.  
* É magnífico * Pensava radiante.  
  
Yelan: Este é um belo vestido. (disse pegando um vestido ao estilo chinês  
dourado com dragões na mesma cor um pouco mais escuros e alguns toques  
vermelhos, com uma fenda nas duas pernas até metade da coxa) Pertencia a  
minha filha mais velha.  
  
Sakura: É lindo. Hm... Majestade?  
  
Yelan: Sim? (disse sem se virar).  
  
Sakura: Porque esta me ajudando?  
  
Ao fazer esta pergunta Yelan se virou.  
  
Sakura: ^.^' Não que eu não esteja agradecida...  
  
Yelan: Meu filho... Meu filho disse que um anjo desceu a terra...  
  
Sakura: Ó.Ò  
  
Yelan: E, de tão delicado acabou caindo na lama. (disse com um sorriso)  
Vou deixa-la a sós para se arrumar.  
  
Sakura: Muito obrigado Majestade. (ao ver Yelan sair...) Então é isso, eu  
sou a nova conquista do imperador. Ah, mas pode ir esquecendo senhor Li  
Syaoran, eu não sou como as outras.  
  
******************  
  
Eriol: Fique calmo.  
  
Syaoran: Você tem que vê-la, ela é simplesmente perfeita.  
  
Eriol: Nossa o que ela fez para conquistar seu coração?  
  
Syaoran: Esse é o ponto Eriol, ela não fez nada.  
  
Ouviram uma batida na porta.  
  
Syaoran: Entre. (viu a mãe abrir a porta e entrar puxando alguém).  
  
Yelan: Entre pequena, não tenha vergonha.  
  
Eriol e Syaoran se levantaram ao ver a figura angelical que entrara na  
sala.  
  
Sakura: Com sua licença. (disse olhando para Yelan).  
  
* Esta linda, mais perfeita do que quando dancei com ela* Pensava  
Syaoran.  
  
Yelan: Jovem Sakura, este é meu afilhado Eriol Hiragisawa.  
  
Eriol: Encantado em visualiza-la. (disse beijando a mão da jovem).  
  
Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto, encantada. (disse vermelha).  
  
Yelan: E este é meu filho, Syaoran Li o grande imperador.  
  
Syaoran se aproximou de Sakura pegou sua mão e disse num sussurro ao pé  
da orelha da jovem:  
Está linda.  
  
Yelan: Irei acompanhar a jovem senhorita até a mesa de seu reino, vocês  
vem comigo.  
  
Eriol: Com prazer.  
  
Quando os três estavam se dirigindo para a porta da grande sala...  
  
Syaoran: Peço para ficar um minuto a sós com a Senhorita Kinomoto, se ela  
me permitir é claro.  
  
Yelan: Jovem Sakura?  
  
Sakura: * Por que não? * Claro ^.^ Vossa Majestade.  
  
Yelan: Muito bem, Eriol venha comigo, estaremos junto à família Imperial  
do Sul a sua espera.  
  
Syaoran acompanhou a mãe e o amigo até a porta e, a fechou quando  
passaram por ela.  
  
Continua_________  
  
Nuxa ta começando a fica boa.. Ou não XD  
Espero que estejam gostando viu, to me esforçando muito mesmo gente =p  
Espero reviews para me ajudar sobre a fic e também para me corrigir .  
bjux p todos que acompanham a fic =******* 


	5. Intensões Reveladas

A Flor e a Espada Raffaela  
  
5º Capitulo  
INTENSÕES REVELADAS  
  
Sakura: Então sobre o que você quer tratar?- disse enquanto Syaoran se aproximava.  
  
Syaoran: Você descobriu um segredo meu e, gostaria muito que o guardasse para sempre com você.  
  
Sakura: Eu descobri ? mas o que eu descobri ? . ai eu não me lembro, a não ser...- Aquele jardim?  
  
Syaoran: sim, é para lá que eu vou quando quero me desligar de tudo e de todos.  
  
Sakura : Uau!! Um lugar secreto, que legal!  
  
Syaoran: Sim, e agora que você sabe desse meu segredo...  
  
Sakura: Tudo bem, eu não vou contar para ninguém.  
  
Syaoran: Eu até poderia ate confiar em você, mas...  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ mas o que?  
  
Syaoran: Mulheres não são confiáveis.  
  
Sakura: O que? O que foi que você disse?  
  
Syaoran: Que mulheres não são de confiança (disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo).  
  
Sakura: Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso, você é muito arrogante mesmo.  
  
Syaoran: O q ? Sakura: Olha vou ti dizer uma coisa.. eu tenho pena da pobre infeliz que casar com você.  
  
Syaoran: E por que deveria ? ela vai ser uma grande sortuda isso sim.  
  
Sakura: Você acha que tem o mundo aos sues pés né garoto? É melhor você acordar pra cuspi viu!!  
  
Syaoran: Garota acho bom você tomar cuidado com o que diz, você sabe com quem ta falando ?  
  
Sakura: Sim eu sei... estou falando com Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran: O que foi q disse ?  
  
Sakura: Que eu sei com quem estou falando ?  
  
Syaoran: Não... diga meu nome de novo (disse se aproximando ainda mais de Sakura).  
  
Sakura: O seu nome?? ¬¬ você ta legal ?  
  
Syaoran estava encantado, ela não o considerava importante, na verdade parecia que ela o odiava. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto dela e quando chegou a toca-la ele segurou o belo rosto de Sakura e sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem que sentiu um calafrio com tal situação...  
  
Syaoran: Diga meu nome.  
  
Sakura: Sya.. Syaoran...  
  
Não teve tempo de dizer o resto, foi calada por lábios doces e ansiosos. O beijo começou terno mais Syaoran queria provar mais daquela boca perfeita , os lábios eram tão macios e como se fosse ordenado, Sakura entreabriu os lábios e Syaoran aprofundou o beijo. Foi um momento mágico, se separaram por falta de ar. Sakura estava assustada e totalmente vermelha.  
  
Syaoran: Foi o seu 1º beijo?  
  
Sakura só confirmou com a cabeça, com vergonha de encara-lo.  
  
Syaoran: Nada mal, alem de ser muito bela , beija muito bem.  
  
Sakura: Por que fez isso?  
  
Syaoran: Isso o que?  
  
Sakura: Por que... me.... beijou.  
  
Syaoran a abraçou e disse ao pé do ouvido de Sakura: Por que ti quero e começou a beijar o pescoço da jovem , mas foi bruscamente interrompido por um empurrão da jovem.  
  
Syaoran: O que houve?  
  
Sakura: Escuta aqui, se você acha que eu sou igual a essas garotinhas q ficam caindo a seus pés, você ta muito enganado!!!  
  
Syaoran: Sakura...  
  
Já era tarde de mais, Sakura sai batendo a porta do escritório e foi andando revoltada, procurando o salão que idiota, quem ele pensa que é ? Ai como eu o odeio, mas parou de andar Foi meu primeiro beijo deu um pequeno sorriso e depois ficou realmente brava ele não tinha o direito...  
  
Yukito: Senhorita Sakura?  
  
Sakura: AAHHHHH .. Yukito: Perdão, eu não queria assusta-la.  
  
Sakura: Não tudo bem, Yukito. Vamos para o salão.  
  
Chegando ao salão do baile se dirigiram para a mesa onde se encontravam Toya e Tomoyo, de longe pode ver mais 3 pessoas... Tomoyo: Olhem, Sakura esta vindo!... realmente ela esta muito bonita com esse vestido!!!  
  
Eriol: E o homem que a acompanha? Marechal Tsukishiro. Toya: O que tem ele?  
  
Eriol: É noivo dela? Yelan: que pergunta mais endiscreta meu querido.  
  
Toya: Quem me dera que ele fosse...... Sakura (disse indo abraçar sua irmã) Pelo amor de Deus seja educada com vossa alteza (sussurrou no ouvido da irmã).  
  
Sakura: Mais eu sempre sou educada.  
  
Toya: Ú.Ù  
  
Todos na mesa se levantaram, Tomoyo começou a elogiar Sakura enquanto Yelan pedia desculpas, por ter que se retirar. Sakura ficou a observar a bela Imperatriz, como era sábia e elegante então sentiu olhos sobre ela.  
  
Sakura: Você ...¬¬  
  
Yukito: Senhorita Sakura, deveria demonstrar respeito por nosso imperador.  
  
Syaoran: Não me importo Tsukishiro. Não gostaria de dançar princesa?  
  
Sakura: Não... (parou a ver a cara do irmão) Obrigada!  
  
Syaoran: Oras... Eu insisto (disse pegando em sua mão) Por favor?  
  
Toya: Sakura é aniversario dele, seja boazinha.  
  
AII que ódio pensava sendo guiada ate o salão de valsa. No começo Sakura pensou que dançar com Syaoran seria a coisa mais desinteressante do mundo, mas sentir o toque dele em seus cabelos e ouvi-lo sussurrar palavras doces em seu pescoço a estava levando ao delírio.  
  
Syaoran: Estive pensando....  
  
Sakura:Ah ?  
  
Syaoran: Gostaria de conhece-la melhor e....  
  
Sakura: E o que ?  
  
Syaoran: Desposa-la.  
  
Sakura parou de dançar.  
  
Sakura: O que disse ?  
  
Syaoran: Eu disse...  
  
Sakura : Que quer casar comigo ?  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬ se ouviu o q eu disse então pq pergunto...  
  
Sakura: Você me ama ?  
  
Syaoran: O q ?  
  
Sakura: Eu perguntei se você me ama.  
  
Syaoran: Oras... não mais com o te...  
  
Sakura: Então pronto.. eu quero me casar com alguém que me ame!!  
  
Syaoran: Francamente, amor não existe Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Só não acreditam no amor aqueles que nunca sentiram. Syaoran você nunca amou ninguém ?  
  
Syaoran: Amor é para os fracos. Escute, eu falei com o seu irmão Sakura...  
  
Sakura: O que ? mais eu não quero me...  
  
Syaoran: Me escute, ele esta planejando fazer você se casar com Yukito Tsukishiro.  
  
Sakura: Não, ele sabe que eu não quero.  
  
Syaoran: Ah é ? então Por que ele está combinando de pedir sua mão em casamento num brinde no seu 18º aniversário ?  
  
Continua  
  
Nhaaaa qe legal.. recebi ajuda nesse capitulo... meu amigo Orelha q digito.. tão fofinhu hihi =p Bom espero q gostem... logo logo outro capitulo será postado. Nha adoro receber os comentários de vocês... beijos para todos = Raffaela 


	6. Proposta Perigosa I Primeira Parte

A Flor e a Espada

Raffaela

6º Capitulo

PROPOSTA PERIGOSA – Primeira Parte I

Sakura: Eu não posso acreditar.

Toya: Sakura

Sakura: Você Toya, sangue do meu sangue

Toya: Sakura me escuta

Sakura: Como pode?

Toya: Minha irmã eu só quero o seu bem.

Sakura: É me obrigando a casar com quem não amo.

Toya: Ele vai cuidar bem de você, ele viveria para você.

Sakura: Prefiro alguém que eu ame, mesmo não vivendo somente para mim.

Toya: Minha irmã... Com o tempo, você vai aprender a ama-lo.

Sakura: Mas Toya...

Toya: Vamos Sakura, você deve entender eu prezo a sua felicidade e seu que, com ele você não será feliz... Já Yukito, é uma outra meada.

Estou perdida

Era o que pensava Sakura ao observar seu irmão deixa-la a sós em sue quarto. Pelo que os fatos indicavam ela teria que se casar com Yukito Tsukishiro, ela não tinha nada contra ele, bom se você considera sentir que nunca será feliz ao lado de ma pessoa nada.

Akele príncipe idiota

Pensava ao entrar na banheira.

Ele me alertou no baile. Como pude ser tão cega?

Lembrava-se vivamente de como foi rude acusando Syaoran de mentir sobre o caráter de seu irmão e, no final das contas, ele estava certo.

Será que a proposta dele ainda está de pé? Mais olha no que eu estou pensando, só posso estar ficando maluca.

Enfiou a cabeça com tudo na água para espantar tais pensamentos bobos.

Ele me disse que eu tinha até o meu aniversario para responder. A festa é essa noite, não poderia vê-lo hoje então eu não poderia... ai ai ai eu nem acredito que estou considerando a idéia, mas ele me disse que...

Flash Back

Sakura saiu revoltada do salão sendo seguida por Syaoran.

Syaoran: Sakura espere.

Sakura: Você esta mentindo. ( falou sem para de andar)

Syaoran: Eu? Porque eu mentiria?

Sakura: Não, meu irmão nunca faria isso comigo.

Syaoran: A agora você ta me chamando de mentiroso?

Sakura: Eu prefiro confiar em meu irmão , só isso.

Syaoran: Deveria confiar em mim Sakura, pois eu serei o seu futuro.

Sakura: Você é louco ou o que? ( parando e o encarando).

Syaoran: Só se for louco por você. ( foi se aproximando da jovem q lhe segurou a mão esquerda lhe depositando um cálido beijo).

Sakura: A me deixa em paz Syaoran. ( tirando a mão com violência ).

Syaoran: Tudo bem, quando você perceber que esta sendo enganada, prometo que não irei gargalhar de sua vergonha.

Sakura: Oras seu metido presunçoso (disse partindo par cima dele).

Li segurou os dois braços de Sakura, que tentava acerta-lo a qualquer custo, contra uma árvore.

Syaoran: Me escute Criança, eu tenho uma idéia.

Sakura: Como se atreve, me solte seu bruto... ¬¬ e não me chame de criança. Eu já tenho 17 anos.

Syaoran: Mais se porta como uma criança...

Sakura: Me largaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se debatendo ferozmente).

Syaoran: Para com isso e vê se me escuta... Você casa comigo, mas um casamento de aparências. (sentiu que Sakura ficara interessada pois parara de se debater) Você só deve representar o papel de boa esposa e imperatriz, não vou lhe obrigar a nada.

Sakura: E em troca?

Syaoran: Como assim?

Sakura: Bom... você deve querer algo em troca dessa proposta ou nem negociar você sabe?

Syaoran: Ah (ignorando o comentário da jovem) Ao invés de se casar com Tsukishiro vai se casar com o todo poderoso aqui ..

Sakura: Francamente (disse virando os olhos) já ouvi sua GRANDE idéia, agora já pode me soltar não é?

Syaoran: Hm... E se eu não quiser?

Sakura: A pelo amor de kami Syaoran a brincadeira acabou, pode ir parando de galanteios...

Syaoran: Por que? Não funcionou no escritório?

Sakura: Ora seu (disse tentando se livrar dele) Me solta Syaoran a brincadeira acabou.

Syaoran: Brincadeira? Você ainda não reparou o quanto estou interessado em você? ( começou a deslizar seus lábios pelo pescoço nu de Sakura) Eu não permito que nenhuma mulher fora de minha família me chamar assim, com tanta intimidade... Só você.

Sakura parou de se mexer ao sentir a respiração de Li em seu rosto e...

Fim do Flash Back

CRETINOOOO Pensava completamente vermelha ao se lembrar de seu segundo beijo.

Ele acha que vai me conquistar, mas ele está muito enganado

Sakura saiu da banheira e se dirigiu para o closet em seu quarto. – coisa anexa gente... non sei descrever paisagem x.x – Estava a observar o belo vestido que estava em cima de sua cama.

Voz: Digno de uma princesa.

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHH, Tomoyo que susto.

Tomoyo: Hihihi me desculpe Sakura só vim aqui para lhe ajudar.

Sakura: Obrigada Tomoyo. (dando um sorriso de plena alegria).

Enquanto Sakura era arrumada, o seu palácio sofria uma enorme transformação. Era hoje, hoje era o grande dia, dia de alegrias, dia de tristezas, hoje Sakura fazia 18 anos. Se irmão estava agitado com os preparativos e preocupado com o temperamento de sua irmã.

Toya: Você esta linda minha querida (disse ao avistar sua mulher vindo em sua direção). Parece até um anjo (beijando Tomoyo).

Tomoyo: Você está muito charmoso senhor imperador.

Toya: Engraçadinha. E a aniversariante?

Tomoyo: Está linda.

Toya: E calma?

Tomoyo: Toya, devo dizer que, você meu amor, está mais preocupado com esta festa do que ela, e olha que não é sua vida que será decidida nela.

Senhor: Alteza?(interrompendo o casal).

Toya: Sim?

Senhor: As carruagens já são avistadas Alteza.

Tomoyo: Os convidados chegaram (disse pulando toda feliz nos braços do marido).

Toya: Obrigado. Querida você pode avisar a Sakura?

Tomoyo: Claro Toya.

Toya: Obrigada.

Tomoyo foi andando calmamente ate que sentiu uma mão lhe puxar pelo braço.

Toya: Esta realmente linda meu anjo. (disse tomando os lábios de sua amada esposa).

Tomoyo após esse momento era só felicidade, não iria se surpreender ao se perceber perdida pelo palácio, como amava aquele homem.

´´Que festa adorável!

´´Tudo está maravilhoso!

´´Parabéns para a doce jovem

Eram esses os comentários que Toya recebia de seus convidados, para ele a festa estava realmente agradável. Só faltava saber se a aniversariante gostaria dela.

Senhor: Majestade? ( ou velho chatu heim..)

Toya: Sim?

Senhor: Vossa esposa me pediu para lhe avisar que a princesa esta a caminho.

Toya: Sim, mande prepararem a orquestra por favor.

Sakura estava parada na entrada do salão, os compositores anunciaram sua chegada e seu irmão foi busca-la no final da grande escada.

Yukito: Ela esta linda.

Tomoyo: Que lindo os dois juntos.

´´Agora nosso Imperador terá a primeira valsa da noite com nossa princesa e aniversariante Sakura

Toya e Sakura se dirigiram ao centro do grande salão e a valsa começou.

Toya: Você esta linda Sakura.

Sakura: Obrigada Toya (disse vermelha).

Ao cessar da valsa, Toya deu um beijo na testa da irmã e se juntou a Tomoyo. Sakura estava esperando alguém vir lhe tomar para dançar, mas viu Yukito se aproximando.

Ótimo, ele vai querer dançar Pensava Mas hoje não Seguiu na direção da multidão fazendo assim Yukito perde-la de vista. Acabou parando na entrada do jardim. Lá ele não via me achar Pensou entrando no seu lugar preferido, o jardim de seu palácio.

Andou um pouco pelo jardim até avistar uma linda cerejeira, abaixo dela havia um balanço onde Sakura acabou se sentando. Estava cansada.

Voz: A lua esta linda hoje.

Sakura deu um grito e quase caiu do balanço tamanho fora seu susto.

Voz: Você esta bem? (perguntou tocando a face de Sakura).

Sakura: Eu... Mas... ¬¬ o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Voz: É você esta bem. Eu fui convidado. (dando uma piscadela para Sakura).

Sakura: Claro...

Voz: Você esta muito bela hoje Sakura. Quase não consigui ver a lua por um instante.

Sakura: Ta me chamando de gorda é?

Voz: Não, longe disso. É que você esta tão linda que a lua, morrendo de vergonha, saiu de minha vista, diante de tão perfeita visão que es tu.

Sakura: Oh... O-obrigada... Syaoran.

Nuxaaaaaaaaa quanto tempo sem escreveeeeeer...

Me desculpem gente. Tudo bem que nem tem tanta gente que gosta da minha fic, mas eu peço desculpas x.x

Entrei de férias ai já viu, a preguixa dominaaaaa tudoooo =p

Mas agora eu vou voltar com tudo o/ só espero q a fic também.

Terei nova ajuda agora... Meu marido lindauuuuum... meu Mirooo **sim... meu marido é o cavaleiro da casa de escorpião, Miro... **vai me dar uma força.

Bom quero dizer que, tem muitas fic´s novas boas, to babando por algumas, amei d.

Beijoos e abraços para todos =p

Raffa-chan =


End file.
